


Sweet Ignorance

by Golly_O



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ash is an asshole. Ashhole., Crying, Dry Humping, I will punt him, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twins, Underage Drinking, Zach is so sexc, bitch, bottom ranboo, top tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_O/pseuds/Golly_O
Summary: The twins are in Glatt’s mansion messing around, but then things happen and they go “twincest is the wincest” lolDon’t-likers can eat my golf balls 🏌️♂️🏌️♂️🏌️♂️
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Sweet Ignorance

The smell of burning wood wafted into the large dining room as Glatt phased through the wall and into it. 

His pale transparent hand scratched at his tangled hair harshly as he let out a quiet groan of frustration, looking left to right and eyeing all of his surroundings. He squinted at the row of neatly lined up wooden chairs, inspecting them closely before phasing through the next wall and into the other room. 

It was silent until a cough echoed within the room alongside a forcefully hushed fit of high-pitched giggles. 

From underneath the table, one boy emerged and grabbed onto another’s arm and tugged him up and onto his feet. He wobbled, now standing unevenly on his feet by his snickering lookalike. 

“Ash, ” the shaken one breathed out, “he almost found us! Why the heck did you do that?” 

His twin wiped at the joyful tears in his own eyes and grinned at the other. “What do you mean? You were breathing too loudly, so I had to cover your mouth!” 

Zachary huffed, not bothering to argue with his borderline insane brother. He knew that he’d just end up agreeing with the other- that was just how they ended any kind of conflict. However, he found it unfair that he always ended it that way and never the other way around. 

Beaming, Ash said to his brother, “There’s food on this table, see? Turkey, fish, chips, there’s so much!” 

Before Zachary could object, Ash leaned onto the table, reached out to grab four chips, and stuff them all straight into his mouth. He chewed almost aggressively until swallowing it all in one big gulp. Zachary cringed. 

“You, uh, probably shouldn't be eating Glatt’s food without his permission, you know.” 

The slightly smaller of the two snorted as he scanned the table for more snacks, “You probably shouldn't be complaining so loudly, Zach!” 

It surprised Zachary how much the other would misbehave behind closed doors; when around people, he always looked like the kindest and most innocent young man who kept to himself and far, far away from any trouble. He was almost as good as his twin. However, when eyes were turned, he went feral, and Zachary was the one who had to try and hold him back. Sometimes, he was able to. But the idea of Ash causing trouble when his brother was not there was genuinely terrifying to him. 

Their dynamic closely resembled that of an angel’s and a devil’s. Together, they formed neutrality. But when separated, chaos broke loose. 

“Zach! What’s that red-looking stuff there?”

Zachary’s head shot up as his brother said that, immediately assuming the worse. 

Then, he saw where he pointed. 

A large, clear glass bottle filled with a sparkling crimson liquid sat at the very end of the long dinner table close to the edge. 

“It looks like it's gonna fall!” Ash cried out with a hint of childish excitement in his voice, “I’ll save it!” 

Zachary watched his twin hastily sprint towards the end of the table and tightly grip onto the sides of the thick glass bottle. Ash held it up to his face and observed the glittery juice sparkle and splash around within it. He smirked, seemingly realising what he held in his soft hands. 

Ash turned to his brother, the smug expression still evident on his face. Zachary tilted his head in confusion. 

“Hey, uh, ” he asked, “whatcha got there?”

That's when it hit Ash: his brother had absolutely zero clue on what he was holding! If he did know, he would have told him to put it down by now, and yet all he was doing was staring at the bottle with wonder and a hint of fear. 

Then, Ash came up with an idea that they may both enjoy. 

He looked the other in his heterochromatic eyes and smiled fondly. “A smoothie!” 

Zachary’s expression rested at that. “Okay then. Now put it back on the table, so then we don't potentially get into even more trouble. I know that you wanna drink it.” 

Ash sighed, the bottle still held tightly in his hands. 

“If I won’t drink it, who will? Besides, ” he motioned his head towards the mountains of food that still covered the table. “I’ve already started my feast!” 

Rubbing his eyebrows in irritation, Zachary spoke no more. 

... “Or, since I saw you eyeing up the drink earlier, you could take a swig,” Ash suggested, “try it for me!” 

His twin’s head shot up once again, alarmed by the thought of even touching the bottle. 

“Heck no! Why would that be a good idea?”

“I dunno, taste test it or something! You probably have a better tongue than me!” 

Zachary flushed and brought his hands to his cheeks, not knowing how to respond. 

His brother took a step closer towards him and forcefully pushed the bottle into his hands. It was heavy and filled entirely with the unknown liquid, and for whatever reason, that caused a bad feeling to arise suddenly within his gut. He had to drink it, whether he wanted to or not. He knew very well how stubborn Ash was.

He looked at the cork that held the juice all in and saw that it was loosely pushed in, conveniently. He pinched it between his finger and thumb and twisted it while pulling back. It came out almost immediately. Now, he knew what he had to do next.

He looked back up and eyed his twin, who looked abnormally happy and contently rocked back and forth on his heels, patiently waiting for... something. For him to take the first sip, Zachary guessed.

Signing, he carefully lifted the bottle to his lips and took a small sip... 

Then Ash took one more step towards him and pushed his hand against the end of the bottle, causing an overwhelming amount of the beverage to flood into his unsuspecting twin’s mouth. 

Zachary's eyes flew open as he dropped the bottle onto the cold hard floor, smashing it, slumped over, and began to violently cough and gag, grasping his mouth and throat. Ash chuckled. 

“Hey Zach, you doin’ okay there, big guy?” 

His brother snarled as he fell to his knees and stared up at him, “Come on, what do you think? Ash, what the hell?!” he angrily whimpered as tears began to fill his eyes. He felt cuts on his knees from the broken pieces of glass from the bottle he’d almost directly landed on sting, the spilled drink not helping to ease it at all. 

Ash rolled his eyes nonchalantly as he held out his hand to help his twin to his feet once again. 

Zachary held his head down and grabbed his hand while still holding his throat with the other. 

He tried to stand but ended up stumbling and falling into Ash’s awaiting arms a moment later. The shock of it all made his stomach turn with anxiety and sickness. 

Ash held Zachary in his arms carefully and brought his hand up to his head, pulled down the hood of his hoodie, and began to run his hand through his sibling’s fluffy brown hair that hid his red and wet eyes. 

“So, ” he softly smiled, “how did it taste?” 

Zachary removed his hand from his own throat and used it to cling onto his brother’s waist as he leaned his head down, burying his face into his neck. 

“Not good,” he whispered, his voice sounding strained and pained, “tasted strong and fruity.” 

“Did it? I’m sorry, Zach.” 

The feeling of shaky breath on his neck made Ash smirk. His brother was vulnerable, oh so very vulnerable right now, and he adored that. He was in power now, and the wavering voice and breathy sobs that escaped his dearest Zach’s lips made that as clear as day to him. 

Now, “Let’s go sit down against the wall there! It's in the corner of the room, so if anyone comes in, they’re less likely to find us!” 

“W-why would that be important-” 

“Hush baby, you’re still so weak, don’t waste your energy by speaking nonsense.” Ash interrupted. 

“Ah...” Zachary glanced up at his brother, then loosened his grip around his hips, “okay, I guess...” 

Ash wrapped his left arm around his unstable brother’s shoulder to help keep him from falling back to his knees as he helped him over to the floor in the corner of the large dining room. 

Zackery sat on Ash’s lap, his legs spread to his sides and bent into a comfortable position. He took in deep breaths as he made eye contact with the other, something lingering in his eyes. Ash was still smiling with that same soft expression. He hadn’t had the ability to coherently think about what it could’ve meant, though. His brain was fog and nothing more. 

His heart pounded as something began to stir within him. 

“Ash?...” 

The face didn't change. 

“Yeah, honey?” 

His breaths stumbled when he heard that. Why? Hell, he hadn’t even thought about why that could be so wrong. He only believed that it was natural to feel like that at that moment since he himself had no control over it. 

“I...” Zachary bit his lip, “it’s so hot, Ash. Why is it so hot?” 

Ash placed his hands back onto his brother's hips and winked. 

“Well, take a guess!” 

“W-what?” 

His brother snorted, “Look down, Zach.” 

That really wasn’t much of a helpful answer, Zachary thought to himself. But still, he looked down and- 

Oh. 

His hard cock pressed against his baggy grey sweatpants, pressing against his brother's own hard-on. He’d been shifting a lot on his lap, primarily because of the bizarre dizziness that he felt throughout his whole body, so that may have caused it. 

But, maybe-

“Yeah, that's right. You’ve just been rutting against my dick the whole time, you know;” Ash grinned devilishly, taking one hand from his brother's hip and pressing his thumb against the tip of Zachary’s growing erection. “that’s what any old whore would do. It's pathetic, really.” 

Zachary gasped as he felt his twin touch him, the strange, sick feeling building up within his lower abdomen once again. His cheeks burned as he kept his hands to the fabric of Ash’s hoodie and balled his fists tightly into them. 

“G-god... please, Ash-“

He yelped when Ash moved both his hands away from his dick and grabbed his ass, moving forward so that their cocks were pressed next to each other. 

“Please what, Zach?” Ash smugly replied. 

Zachary moaned and uncoordinatedly rocked his hips forward, “Just- just keep doing things!” 

Ash licked his lips hungrily at the sight of his once so very intelligent and composed twin brother asking for something so dirty, so lewd, so taboo. The alcohol had really taken effect on him- the boy could hardly even think anymore. He was like a meer toy now that Ash could use for his own sick pleasure. He could say and do whatever he wanted to the boy, and there’d be a good chance of him not even remembering it. 

He should’ve thought of the idea sooner. It was incredible. 

Ash groaned as he thrust his hips upward against his drooling brother. 

“Fine, just try and shut up for a sec. Glatt may still be around, remember?” 

Zachary nodded as he bit his lip harder in reaction to the friction between them. He’d forgotten about Schlatt, but he personally just didn't give a shit if he saw or heard anything. He was doing this for his brother because he made him feel such strong and unexplainable things that he just couldn't put into words. 

He began to roll his hips in an attempt to make a rhythm. He was struggling, but that only turned Ash on even more. 

“Y-yeah, keep going, you slut.” Ash groaned as he squeezed Zachary’s ass tighter. 

“Fuck, Ash, I-I think I’m gonna!-” 

Just as Zachary was about to scream out, Ash grabbed the back of his head and forcefully pushed him into a rough and breathy kiss. 

Zachary’s hips shook as he came, which caused his brother to cum barely a moment after. 

They held each other tightly, neither moving as they looked into each other’s eyes while stuck in a motionless kiss. 

Then, Zachary’s eyes closed, and he passed out back into his brother's arms, breathing quiet, yet still labored and heavy. 

Ash stared blankly up and onto the ceiling of the dining room, the golden chandelier the only thing in sight. It hurt his eyes to look at, though, so he looked back down and onto the sleeping figure of his dearest twin brother. The poor boy would probably have a hangover when he woke up without even knowing what a hangover was. 

They were a mess, Zachary especially, but he was too exhausted to do anything about that at that moment. Plus, he was satisfied with his work, so he didn't care if others wanted to stick their big noses in his own personal business- Ash had finally done something that he’d wanted to do for a long time now, and that was all that mattered. 

He’d gotten a little closer with his brother that day, even when he didn't think that was even possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM @OrphicTvbbo ON TWITTER FOLLOW ME OR I WILL VORE YOUR PARENTS (u shoild prolly dm me abt it first tho lol)


End file.
